Currently available multi-output shower apparatuses are the type of in-wall designs. These shower apparatuses are installed in a manner that pipes and fittings of the apparatuses are wall embedded with only jet sprays exposed for water coming out at an angle of 90° with respect to a surface of the wall. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a shower apparatus of this type, wherein all the piping network structures are installed behind the walls of a bath room with spray spouts being exposed, and wherein the shower heads 1 are all at an angle of 90° with respect to a surface 2 of the wall.
The in-wall shower apparatuses are associated with the following drawbacks:                expertise and specialized consultation are required in terms of installation and maintenance of the apparatuses, which is costly and time-consuming; and        existing wall and furnished surface need to be destroyed at installation in order to distribute new piping layout to the in-wall water supply, relevant cement and plumbing work creates harassment in noise and environmental disturbance.        
There are also multi-output shower apparatuses available in panel or column shape designs, for example, in U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0144341A and UK Patent Application No. 2315212A. These apparatuses provide all the jet spray outputs from their panel or column shaped surfaces. Like the shower apparatuses of in-wall designs, the shower heads 1 of this type are all at an angle of 90° with respect to a surface 2 of the wall parallel to the panel or column 3, as shown in FIG. 3.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0144341A discloses a shower system for providing automated control over both water temperature and pressure for a plurality of shower heads or other sources of water, wherein the shower heads are all at an angle of 90° with respect to a surface of the wall. In this patent application, the housing for containing the electrical mechanical elements of this system is dimensioned such that the housing will fit within the cavity of the typical wall.
UK Patent Application No. 2315212A discloses a shower apparatus in the form of a shower column, comprising a plurality of shower heads each attached to respective conduit means, which are in communication with a mixing means and a diverter means for diverting water to the shower heads. In this patent application, the shower apparatus is configured to be in the form of a shower column in which all the elements of this apparatus is housed.
The shower apparatuses of panel or column shape designs are associated with the drawback that they only provide a single direction jet shower environment and the user cannot attain a two-side body shower. Due to the arrangement of the shower heads at an angle of 90° relative to the wall surface, a lot of water is spread widely and thus wasted during the process of showering.
While a variety of shower systems are known in the art to fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, for example, the shower systems mentioned above, none are available which provide the user with the ease and simplicity of installation and maintenance of the shower system and with an invigorating and refreshing shower experience, such as is the subject of the present invention.
Therefore, there exists a need for a shower system which is able to provide a user with the ease for installation and maintenance, a full body water therapy experience to the face, mouth, body and foot for comfort and potential health benefits.